


Angel

by mnemosyne23, teffy



Series: Dombilie [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Sweetness, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teffy/pseuds/teffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie wants to explore the new level of closeness she, Dom and billy have reached in this three-way relationship.  She's just not sure if the boys will agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, check out the earlier stories in the series:  
> ["Third Wheel,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1200406) here at AO3  
> ["Full Circle"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/teffy/224878.html), by Teffy on LJ

She's watching them sleep, just as she does every night, and loving the view. Dom's cuddled up behind Billy, his arm around the Scotsman's waist, face tucked lovingly into the nape of the other man's neck. Billy, for his part, is curled in on himself, cheek nestled into the gap between the pillows on their queen-sized bed, looking for all the world like the most contented man who has ever lived. 

These are the times she wishes she could somehow flatten herself to two dimensions and squeeze between them without separating them by so much as a hair. She wants to feel the heat that fills the hollow of Billy's shoulder blades; the warm, whispering tickle of Dom's breath on her neck. But she doesn't want to part them. There are days she thinks that's all she's good for -- coming between the two men she loves. Emilie knows they don't feel the same; would call her silly if they ever knew she harbored doubts. So she doesn't tell them, because there's no need to make them feel guilty that she loves them so very, very much. She'd never be able to choose between them, and that's a fact. Dom's irreverent humor and Billy's goofball attitude -- they're her lifeline. How could she ever pick one over the other? 

It's a strange arrangement, this trifecta they've perfected. The kind of relationship that could only come out of Hollywood. When she talks to her mother back in Australia she finds herself tiptoeing around the specifics of her love life, because how do you explain two lovers? Two lovers who not only know each other, but who sleep with you? Together? She's surprised the tabloids haven't picked it up, actually. It's the kind of juicy story they eat for breakfast and vomit up after lunch. 

She's glad the glossy mags haven't discovered it. These times they share are beautiful; she doesn't want to let the real world in.

Reaching out, Emilie trails delicate fingers through Billy's shaggy hair and smiles. They always seem to share the same haircut, her boys. They're going through a scruffy phase now. Once they reach the summer hiatus on _Lost_ , Dom will trim his hair to a more manageable length -- probably something spiky with highlights -- and she knows Billy will match it. It's just the kind of thing they do. 

Billy smiles in his sleep. He practically purrs as her hand slides down to cup the nape of his neck. His face nuzzles through the mountains of pillows until it finds her shoulder to press his lips against. 

There it is again, the faint ache in her heart, making her worry that she's somehow come between the two of them. She longs to wrap them up together in the blankets and keep them together and protected. It's just one of the many facets of her personality that come through when she's with them. 

Sometimes a mother. She feels that way with Billy beside her, chiding Dom like a naughty child. 

Sometimes she's a goddess when they worship every part of her body. Lips, teeth, tongues...all paying reverent homage to her most sensitive places.

Other times she almost feels like a teacher, twisted as that sounds, schooling her two lovely boys in the ways they should please her, ways they should please each other. 

Emilie knows that these are all part of who she is, who she is around them and every feeling, every aspect, she embraces wholeheartedly. 

What was she tonight, she wonders. Had she been the teacher, showing Billy just how much she loves him? Or had she been the goddess? It certainly felt like worship when Dom's fingers plunged into her and brought her swirling over the crest like wind around the spire of a temple.

Billy's lips, parted in sleep, are gentle against her shoulder, his moist breath a warm balm to her smooth skin. Raising up carefully onto one elbow, she mimics the action on his arm, pressing a soft, open mouth kiss to his shoulder and half-praying he'll wake up to ask what she's doing; half-praying he'll stay asleep and let her relearn him, like a new language. Scots Gaelic, she's learned, tastes like sex.

Dom, she knows, is a hand's breadth away, and she can hear his breathing rise and fall like the ocean tide. If she looks up she'll want to crawl over Billy and press her face into the hollow of Dom's throat, sucking on his pulse point as her hands claw down his back. Sometimes she wonders if Dom is her hard to Billy's soft. When she looks at Dom she thinks of concrete scratches on her back and bruises on her thighs as he pounds into her in the parking garage. Billy makes her think of billowing gauze curtains and soft velvet pillows, draped in satin sheets.

It's a fallacy. Dom can be just as gentle as Billy, and Billy's pinned her to the mattress enough times for her to know he's no shrinking violet. Perhaps it's the eyes: stormy blue versus summer green. Or maybe every ying needs a yang. What does that make her, in the grand scheme of things? A yong?

 

Emilie wonders why she's getting so philosophical all of a sudden, but she reminds herself of everything they've been through tonight and decides after all the revelations it's okay to ponder the aspects of their relationships. 

She feels as if she can tell them so much, that she could verbalize all the nonsense floating through her head, and they'd _get it._

Emilie's not shy, she's never pretended to be. Not coy either, and she hates girls that are. It doesn't mean she can't be a tease, but she also knows how to tug on Dom's hair and growl "Fuck me" into his ear. Or, in Billy's case, crossing her arms over her head and lifting her hips, a desperate whisper of "Take me, Bill" falling from her lips.

Say what you want, get what you want. It was something that had worked so far. It was how she'd approached the whole thing between the three of them. Dom's face was flushed, when she had asked him about Billy that first time, pressed against him under the warmth of their blankets, she'd whispered in his ear the things she wanted and her eyes went wide when Dom said he could make them all happen.

She'd believed him, and he hadn't disappointed her.

But there are so many... THINGS she'd like to do. Things she always dreamed about but never dared give voice. She can smell the combined scent of their sweat and their sex, mixed with the lingering scent of her own lavender body wash, and it's driving her lust into overdrive. With a quiet moan she opens her mouth wider, pressing her teeth into the soft flesh of Billy's upper arm, biting down until she feels the tension of his muscle.

"Mwha...?" Billy's voice is a soft, accented puff of air against her arm. Dreamy and half asleep. "Emilie...?"

She releases his arm and nuzzles over his shoulder until her lips are by his ear. "Wake Dom," she whispers, and runs her tongue over his jaw, trying her best to hide a whimper of desperation and keep up the pretense that she's the one with the upper hand here. 

Billy moves slowly beneath her, leaning back, eyes fluttering open to look into her own. "A woman with a plan." He says softly. "I quite like that." Emilie smiles a bit shakily perhaps, and Billy, being Billy, notices something is not right immediately. "Love? Something wrong?"

Emilie shakes her head no, long, blonde curls brushing the bare skin of Billy's chest. He strokes his fingers down a soft strand of her hair, a wry smile on his face. "Don't believe you."

Emilie takes a deep breath, looking down the length of Billy's body to where her hand is gripping his hip firmly, and whispers "I want..." letting the loaded statement hover there, full of promise.

"What, love, eh?" he murmurs, fingers slipping into her hair, cupping just behind her ear. "What's got you awake so late?" 

Emilie lets her eyes flutter shut as he kisses her chin. "It's early, actually," she tries to tease, but knows it comes across as pathetically lame, particularly when her voice is trembling like a leaf. She wishes she could snatch it back.

"You're the only girl I know who'd argue semantics when you're naked and I'm kissing you," he says with a smile against her throat. Then she feels him sigh as he drops his head back to the pillow. "You need something, Emilie," he murmurs, and she wonders when his green eyes became so perceptive. "You're not a one to beat about the bush, so I worry why you're doing that now." He tilts his head, face unreadable. "You're not breaking up with us, are you?"

"Cor, I bloody hope not," a new sleepy voice joins the conversation, and Emilie looks to the side as Dom rolls onto his back, one arm flung over his head, the other rubbing his eyes. When his hand drops he blinks at her, eyes muzzy from sleep. "I'd have a thing or two to say about that."

"Like _No_ for example," Billy suggested.

"Or _The hell you are._ "

" _Bollocks to that._ "

" _Get your ass back in this bed and shag me senseless_ might work, too."

"Waell, you see what you've done there, Dommie. You've made it seem she wants your body, which she's already proven she doesn't if she's broken up with us." 

"Absolutely right, Bills. And we can't have that, can we? There must _always_ be a want for my body."

Emilie can't help but laugh, glad it doesn't have to be forced. 

"Aye, that's it." Billy murmurs. "That's much better."

Emilie buries her face in the center of his chest, feeling the drum of his heart and the scratchy-soft hair against her cheek. It's no more than a few seconds later that Dom props his chin on Billy's shoulder and studies her carefully. "What's got you all wound up, then?"

She stretches along Billy's side, letting her thigh slide between his. Her fingers find Dom's on the blanket and she tugs him forward. 

"Both of you." She answers with a sigh.

"Both of us?" Billy's voice is tinged with amusement as one hand moves to rub the small of her back. "Don't say that too loudly, kitten, or it'll go to Dom's heads. Either of them."

Emilie smiles, enjoying the soft, comforting touch of his hand. But Dom can see her face, and he knows there's more to the story than a simple three word phrase. "What about us, love?" he murmurs, lacing their fingers together and raising her hand to brush a kiss across her knuckles. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then what is it, Em? Please, love, the suspense is killing us."

She sighs, lulled by the soft pressure of his thumb stroking her thumb, Billy's hand on her back, Dom's thigh against her hip, Billy's chest against her breasts. It's sensory overload. No woman should have to handle all this and still be required to _think._

"I want you," she murmurs.

Dom's face splits in a broad grin, and she hears and feels Billy chortle beneath her. "Love, in case you hadn't noticed, you've got us," Dom reminds her.

"I'm actually a bit offended you didn't notice before, what with all the incredibly hot sex," Billy adds.

She loves their banter -- how they continue each other's thoughts and finish one another's sentences. They have such a powerful connection. Sometimes it makes her feel like an outsider, beaming on the sidelines as they work an imaginary crowd.

Tonight she doesn't want to be an outsider. 

With a soft moan even she wasn't expecting, she slides her upper body from Billy's chest to Dom's, leaving her lower body spanned across Bill's pelvis. "Together," she whimpers, mouth barely brushing Dom's as she gives up on trying to keep her emotions in check. "I want you together. Fuck, please, Dom. Billy, please?" Her hands coast down Dom's side as she breathes his surprised breath. "I just want a taste of it, that's all. Just a taste of what you have. Please?"

"What is it that you think we have?" Dom says, lips moving against hers. 

She can feel the slight rocking motion of Billy's hips under her and his flaccid cock brushes between her legs, making her toes curl. "The way it feels." She gasps. "What it's like to have both of you. What it's like to be _between_ both of you." Dom's panting, breath moist against her chin. Emilie can't help the whimper that escapes her. "Tell me you haven't thought of it. Christ...I know I have. Thought of you under me and Billy over me. Trapped by the two of you...and just...loving it." She finishes, nipping at Dom's bottom lip.

"You're going to be the death of us, Emilie." Billy groans.

Dom's slightly naughty laughter slides across her cheek. "See you at the pearly gates then, Bills."

Emilie moans and lets herself kiss him. There's something about the taste of Dominic Monaghan that always makes her nerve endings wake up and take notice. His scruffy beard is rough against her sensitive skin and she rakes her nails down his cheek; not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him realize how serious she is. He responds, growling into her mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her fully away from Billy until her legs are draped around his hips.

"Hey!" Billy protests, and through the rush of blood in her ears Emilie can hear him sitting up and sliding closer. She flails out to the side, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her face. Wrenching her lips away from Dom's mouth with near-physical pain, she laves Billy's palm, nibbles his wrist, closes her mouth around his thumb, sucking desperately, trying to blend their flavors on her taste buds. 

Dom's stomach is heaving beneath her as he gasps for air. "I think she wants us, Bills," he pants, his hand squeezing her hip.

"I agree," Billy says softly, obviously hypnotized by her actions. Emilie feels him stroke his free hand through her hair before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

"My angel," he murmurs against her hairline. 

She shivers at how predatory he sounds, then moans as Dom's hand slides from her hip to between her legs, clutching possessively at her damp curls.

"Ours," he corrects Billy sternly.

"Tha's right, Dommie." Billy says softly, trailing his lips down her cheek, to her neck. "Our angel. Our lovely, luscious angel. Always wanting. Always needing." He pauses to nibble her already marked skin and Emilie is sure that she'll die right here and now. 

Billy's voice is quite possibly the stuff of legend. He's made her come from a single lilting word alone. It slides over her, a tingling touch everywhere and anywhere she wants it. He normally leaves the chatter to Dom who, let's face it, won't ever stop talking, even during sex. Dom's wonderful at it, growling, scratchy voice just made to moan things in her ear while thrusting into her willing body. But Billy talking while touching her, accent thickened with lust, is rare treasure indeed.

"Just look at her." Billy continues as Dom trails his fingertips through her wetness. "Our angel, Dom. What exactly does she want? What exactly does she need?" 

Dom hums questioningly. "Dunno."

"D'you think she'll tell us? D'you think we'll get to hear those dirty words fall from her pretty lips?" Billy asks dangerously, hips fitting snugly against her backside.

Emilie's mouth opens and his hand falls away. "Oh God," she gasps, arching her spine to rub the back of her head against his collarbone. 

"I think there's a good chance we will, Bills," Dom says, hand playing her with infuriating delicacy. When her hips jerk forward, desperately trying to force his fingers inside, he has the gall to chuckle. "A VERY good chance."

Billy's hands grab her hips, pulling them back and holding them still against his pelvis. "Tell us, Angel," he purrs near her ear, warm Scottish brogue promising so many things his words could never say. "Tell us what you want. It's not such a hard thing, is it? Just to tell us."

She opens her eyes and stares down at Dom. Despite the teasing smile on his lips and the feather light strokes of his fingers between her legs, it's his eyes that tell her all she needs to know. They're burning, dark sapphire blue. "Yeah, Emilie," he murmurs, and the way he says her name is enough to make her nipples harden painfully. "Just tell us."

Billy's mouth is working against the side of her neck as he whispers soft words she can't decipher. His thumbs rub over the ridges of her hips as his fingers press forward, sliding into the creases of her thighs. For a second his fingers tangle with Dom's and someone's knuckles brush over her clit. That she doesn't know who they belong to makes her heart beat faster. That she doesn't care turns her bones to butter.

"Fuck me...!" she gasps, and it comes out as a keening sob on a sharp exhalation as she tries to steady her breathing. "Just fuck me! I want you both in me. Do you know how that would _feel?_ " She moans, biting her lip and rippling her spine, feeling the hot throb of Billy's cock against her backside. Beneath her, Dom's erection is teasing her entrance already. It's enough to drive her mad. "Do I have to beg?" she whimpers, her fingers clutching at Dom's shoulders.

They both pause. A second of agonizing silence and no movement. Emilie's practically vibrating between them. 

They're actually considering it. They're actually considering making her beg. Subtle flicks of their eyes as they communicate in that way they have where they don't need to say anything out loud. 

_Should we?_

_Most definitely._

_Bastards._ She's been around them long enough to know how to narrow her eyes so they'll understand her meaning perfectly.

"I'll beg if I you want me to." She nearly shouts, voice torn from her. "Do whatever it takes...only...only… _please._ Please just-just..."

"Just what?" Billy's hand holds her thigh, opening her up for Dom. "Just this?" Billy questions as Dom slides into her in one swift movement making all three of them cry out with the force of it.

"OH GOD!" Emilie exclaims, her body molding around Dom's familiar shape and holding him tightly. He feels so GOOD. She starts to slump forward, but Billy's arms wrap around her waist and hold her upright.

"No no, Angel," he says near her ear, nipping at her earlobe. "Not just yet. Dommie can wait. Isn't that right, Dom?"

Emilie can feel Dom's muscles twitching beneath her; knows he wants to pound into her as much as she wants to ride him. But when she finds his eyes, she sees they're twinkling.

"As rain, Bill," he says, reaching up to squeeze her breasts. "All week if I have to. A man could live like this, I think."

"Is she really so warm as all that?"

"You've been here before, Bill, you know she is."

"Mmm..." Billy's mouth traces her shoulder, and Emilie discovers she's all but lost the power to speak. "She is, isn't she? And the way she gasps when you move just right?"

"Like this you mean?" Dom wiggles his hips, and Emilie sucks in a sharp breath, eyes closing.

"Aye, tha's the one." His sigh is almost wistful. "Good times, good times. Wish I could be in your place, Dom. Wish I could get a bit of that."

"Well..." Dom's fingers trace maddening circles around her nipples. "That's not entirely impossible, now is it, Bills?" 

Emilie moans a stuttered string of curses. "Quit fucking _playing_ around." She demands, one hand reaching back to grasp Billy's neck and the other tangling in Dom's hair. She pulls them both toward her, loving the feeling of being nearly trapped between them. 

Dom's shifting inside of her, moving even deeper until she can the sharp bump of his hip against her inner thigh. 

Billy's running a finger, maddeningly slow, over her backside, slipping down between her legs to tease where her and Dom are joined. She knows Dom can feel that touch too because his hand grasps Billy's forearm, holding on for dear life. 

"Not playing now." Billy says against her shoulder before he slides a finger inside of her next to Dom's cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," she moans, her breath stuttering over her teeth like water over rocks. She can feel every contour of Billy's finger as he moves it leisurely inside her. The added pressure of his knuckles and Dom's cock are killing her. Slowly. 

"You're right, Dom," Billy breathes by her ear. "A man could live like this."

Dom's mouth presses against Emilie's throat, teeth closing ever so gently around her jugular. She arches her neck for him in unconditional surrender, and sobs out a soft cry of desperation as his hips rock once, twice, three times. "Fuck this feels good," he breathes against her neck.

"I think our angel wants more, though," Billy muses, moving his chin to her other shoulder. "She is a _greedy_ little thing, isn't she?" He sighs. "But I can't deny her."

"You'll spoil her, Bills," Dom tsks through gritted teeth, as his hands snake around her waist to grip her backside and squeeze.

"Spare the rod and spoil the child," Billy purrs. "Though sometimes the rod can be quite fun actually." He pushes a second finger into her body to join the first.

Emilie moans at the overwhelming feeling of being stretched. Dom's thrusting into her now, short bursts of movement along with Billy's fingers, and it feels heavenly, but strangely, not nearly enough. 

"More. More." She gasps holding onto them both, nails sinking into their skin. She wants to kiss those marks later.

"Billy...oh fuck...gonna come soon." Dom grates out. "Hurry."

The soft chuckle speaks of pure enjoyment and Billy moves between Emilie's legs with a sureness that she's never experienced before now. "My beautiful angel...and my Dommie." He sighs as he sinks inside of her with one long push. "Think I might love you both...just slightly."

Sparks explode behind Emilie's eyes, and she can't see. Her hands clutch at them blindly. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." she gasps, over and over like a mantra. Her body feels stretched, taut and fragile as tissue, and she strains between them. Dom's stomach is slippery against her own, Billy's chest rubbing between her shoulders, and THIS, she decides, is what it is to have absolutely everything you could ever want. Not only having the cake and eating it, too, but licking the frosting from the baker's knife and the batter from the bowl. 

Her mouth finds Dom's somehow through the lust that's made the air thick like syrup, and his kiss is hungry and desperate. She parts her lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth and swallowing his moans. 

"Tha's right," Billy moans in her ear. "Fuck, I love you both... Does he taste good, Angel?"

Her mouth breaks away from Dom's and she cranes her head around to find Billy's lips by instinct. He runs his tongue over her teeth before accepting her invitation and kissing her passionately. 

"Oh, here it goes," Dom moans against her heart. "Oh Christ, I love you... Oh FUCK..."

Emilie feels his hips jerk up, pressing himself even deeper as he comes with a stuttering moan. She keens into Billy's mouth, tears stinging her eyes from how RIGHT this is. Why had they left this so long? What had held them back? Why hadn't she asked before?

Dom's kissing her breasts and stroking her arms, and she runs her fingers through his hair as she grinds back against Billy and moans into his mouth.

Dom's still inside of her as Billy moves, hips flexing back and forth. 

She can hear the sheets sliding against their skin accompanying the soft "Oh's" and "Ah's" that fall from Billy's grateful mouth. 

It's the little things that register in her mind as the slow spiral of pleasure starts to build in her belly.

Dom's toes moving against her own. 

The way Billy's lips brush her earlobe with each thrust.

Leather cuffs dragging across her ribs.

A hand sliding up to cup her breast.

And then she can't open her eyes. They remained clenched shut as her orgasm ripples through her, and she chants each of their names in turn. 

It's all left to Billy now, and she doesn't whisper encouragements because he doesn't need them. She curls her fingers in Dom's hair and rests her head on his shoulder, panting against his damp skin as Billy continues to move behind her.

"Yes," Emilie whispers, rubbing her cheek against Dom's arm and pressing her nose into his neck. "Yes, Billy..."

"I wish I had a camera," Dom murmurs near her ear, lips tickling her temple. "I wish we made a video."

Emilie can't help but agree with him. This hasn't been the average night. This hasn't been fun sex and teasing and playing around the truth, like usual. They've been at this relationship for almost a year now, and tonight it finally dawned on them all that it wasn't just a fling. There's something here that means the world, and Emilie doesn't want to lose it. 

That's what Dom wants to capture -- the realization, not the act. The former is even more arousing than the latter.

Billy's breathing is ragged as he presses his forehead against the knob at the top of her spine. His thrusts are starting to stagger and she knows he's close. Reaching behind her, she squeezes his buttocks firmly, feeling his moan reverberate down her backbone. "Now, Billy," she breathes, a warm lassitude settling over her in the wake of her own orgasm. "Come now..."

He does, his mouth opening against the back of her neck as his hips jerk forward and he spills inside her, choking out her name. "Emilie...!" 

His fingers clutch at Dom's ribs, and Dom wraps his arms around the pair of them. Emilie's never felt so warm before; so perfectly at peace. She hooks one arm around Dom's back while the opposite hand rubs Billy's muscular thigh. "Thank you," she murmurs, eyes closing dreamily.

Someone places a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, and she can tell from the feel of the lips that it's Dom. "You're welcome," he whispers, in his gravelly, Mancunian accent. 

She opens her eyes drowsily, just long enough to watch Dom and Billy trade a soft, reverent kiss of their own, before Billy rests his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes. She smiles, knowing how tired he must be. Shifting slightly, she kisses the tip of his nose. "Sleep sweet, Billy," she murmurs.

He mumbles something, already half asleep.

"Don't bother," Dom says with a smile. "He's rubbish to talk to after sex."

She lets Dom shift them all down to the mattress, though she's careful to keep tight hold of Billy to make sure he doesn't fall away. As her cheek touches the pillow, she feels Dom's lips mark a trail across her collarbone, and she arches her neck for him. "You weren't lying," she murmurs, running her fingers up and down his back.

"Hmm...?" His mouth drops sleepy kisses in the hollow at the base of her throat. 

"When you said you could give me everything I wanted. Do you remember?"

"Mm..."

She hugs Billy's arm, enjoying the touch of the Scot's breath on her skin. "Are you happy, Dom?"

He looks up, and his eyes are drooping but still vaguely aware. "Philosophy after sex. Bad thing."

"Just answer me, then you can sleep. I promise."

"Why does that bugger get to sleep already then?"

"Dom."

He chuckles and slides closer, though she didn't think it possible. "Emilie," he whispers, lips grazing hers. "I have you and my best mate, together, and you're fine with it. You want it. So does he." He smiles. "You think I'd be anything BUT happy?"

Emilie kisses him tenderly, sighing dreamily as his mouth responds and his tongue sweeps over her lower lip. "Sweet dreams, Dom," she murmurs, snuggling under his chin.

"The sweetest, Angel," he whispers into her hair, and she knows he means it from the way he says her name.

 

**THE END**

 

x-posted to and 


End file.
